Instant Family
by Urau
Summary: AU. Percy, after breaking up with Annabeth, had never thought his life could be anymore worse. But when Calypso showed up at his doorstep, bringing their children, maybe life wouldn't be so bad after all. Percy/Calypso. Perlypso.
1. Truth

**.1.**

The first time Oure and Zoe were introduced to fear was when they were five years old–give or take, they can't really tell time.

They were playing in their mother's garden–typical of them since the garden was their playground. It was normal, but when they spotted something out of the ordinary, they had stood still as the gigantic dog the size of a bull lifted its _two_ heads that had been lapping water and stared at them. Four pairs of burning red eyes locked on two identical jade ones. Oure raised an eyebrow while Zoe blinked, when they noticed that instead of a tail, the dog had two large snake coming out of it's back.

The monster–for they were taught so they knew–let out a simultaneous growl and hiss as the twins tried to silently retreat. Zoe opted to stand behind Oure who didn't move. Just as the dog had pounced at them, multiple sets of fangs bared, a man appeared. He raised a hand, all the while looking at the twins, and zapped the monster who turned into nothingness.

This time, both twins retreated–apparently sensing danger. Oure gathered the courage to ask, seeing as he was the older of the twins.

"Who are you?" The man raised an eyebrow. That was when their mother came running towards them, fear and worry etched onto her face. The man looked up and narrowed his eyes at her.

"I hope you have an explanation for this, Calypso." Calypso ignored him in favor of looking over her children.

"Are you two okay?" She asked, worried. The twins nodded wordlessly. Zoe walked up and buried her face in the crook of her mother's neck, sighing in relief.

-0-

Hermes looked at the two children that was on the island Ogygia. Last time he visited, they were never were twins and they reminded him eerily of someone. Both have dark hair, jade eyes and tan skin. They have almond shaped eyes–inherited from their mother, if Calypso really was their mother.

"I hope you have an explanation for this." He demanded. But Calypso ignored him. His eyebrow twitched at that.

"Who are they?" His eyes softened when he saw the girl buried her face in her mother's neck. So she was frightened. He couldn't tell seeing as they both wore emotionless faces.

"My children." Calypso answered guardedly.

"And who's the father?" Hermes asked, voice lowing dangerously. She pursed her lips, refusing to answer.

"Is there anything you need, Lord Hermes?" She changed the subject. A bead of perspiration fell from her forehead. "Let's find a shelter to talk at." She hoisted both her children up and headed to the porch near her garden.

Calypso had been pardoned, thanks to Percy Jackson. Hermes visited her five years later because it has slipped his mind about her–not good at all. He smiled. "Your curse has been lifted. You are pardoned."

Calypso did not even look up. "I'm planting Moonlace, Hermes. This is not time for one of your cruel jokes."

Hermes shook his head in exasperation. "No, Calypso, dear. I'm telling the truth."

Said woman finally looked up. "... Really?" She looked hopeful. Hermes nodded, grinning.

"When was I pardoned?" Hermes' smile faltered.

He fidgeted uncomfortably. "Five years ago ...?"

Calypso smiled, finally looking up from her garden. "Is that so, Hermes?" Her smiled was slightly chilly and scary. Hermes shifted uncomfortably.

"So ... the father ... was he here five years ago?" He only knew one person that came here five years ago. Calypso nodded.

"If you're thinking of getting rid of them ..." Her voice was dangerous, it lost all the familiarity and gentleness in them.

"No, of course not." Hermes denied hurriedly. Sometimes, it was hard to forget that Calypso was a Titan with how gentle and kind she looked.

"So ... what now?" Calypso asked.

"Are we going to leave, mama?" Oure interjected quietly.

"Perhaps." Hermes was surprised.

"You don't want to leave?"

"I would love to–but–where will we go, especially them?" Calypso asked. Hermes grinned.

"I've got an idea."

-0-

Calypso swallowed the lump in her throat. The gods have made their decision, she and her children were too dangerous. They have to live with their father–so they could be kept an eye on. And Calypso have absolutely no idea how to deal with an old lover. There's still his girlfriend to deal with. Athena was glaring daggers at her and her children who glared right back. Hera had looked smug and satisfied–not surprising, she had it in for Annabeth. Aphrodite had looked happy and Calypso caught her muttering a 'finally'.

And the biggest problem of it all : How she was going to break the news. Calypso was no idiot, she has no doubt that Percy would give Annabeth up for their children. She has no wish to ruin their relationship. Thinking about them together still brings a pang of loss and emptiness to her heart.

"Mama?" Zoe was tugging on her dress–that Hermes and Aphrodite had oh-so-helpfully supplied. Her kids each have a bag full of clothes.

"Yes, sweetie?" She asked.

"Why are we standing here?" Oure asked the question lingering in his sister's mind.

Calypso smiled, albeit stiffly. "We're heading in now." She lagged behind in the current technologies–she had been cursed for centuries–but she learned fast. Hermes had taught her every single thing that she needed to know. Its been a week since she had been pardoned–she had lived at Olympus.

She ushered her children into the lift–ahh, wonderful technologies these days. She pressed a button that will take them to the apartment floor Percy lives in with his family. She giggled at that, he was such a baby sometimes, already an adult but still living with his parents. It hadn't been like that for her. She had to learn how to live by herself at a very young age.

"Mama, the thing gave a weird sound!" Oure cried, shuffling closer to her. She smiled and patted his head.

"Its fine. Now, let's go." They made their way out. Calypso looked at the hastily drewn map. Apartment 302. Turn left, then right and straight ahead.

She stopped short and barely managed to pull the twins out of the way before a woman–she dimly noted that had blonde hair and grey eyes–came running out of the apartment room, screaming. "Its over, Percy!" She turned into a corner but her voice was still audible. "You can die for all I care!"

"Annabeth–wait!" A man in his young twenties, with dark hair and jade eyes came tumbling out.

"Oof." He stopped when he collided with Oure, who stumbled and would've fallen on his butt if Calypso hadn't caught him in time.

Zoe glared at the man. "Your should watch where you're going next time."

Percy–for it had to be Percy, she just recognize his face; she hadn't forgotten him no matter how much time had pass–apologized immediately, flushing as he was being berated by a child.

"Sorry–I'm so sorry. I really am but I just–Calypso! Is that really you?" Percy stopped stumbling over his words when he saw her.

Calypso giggled but remembering the severity of the situation stopped. "Percy, can–can I come in?" Percy nodded and moved around, giving them more space to enter.

"Calypso ... long time no see." He started awkwardly. He then noticed the kids. "Are they your children?"

She nodded. The twins were eying him curiously now–they were smart, she wondered whether they had chalked it down that the man standing in front of them was their father. From the light of recognition and slight joy, they have already known.

"What are their names?" From her vantage point of view, she caught sight of an elderly woman–most likely Percy's mother–and an elderly man in his fifties–Percy's step-father perhaps?– peeking out from a room. She was frowning but Calypso noticed that she was regarding the newcomers with open curiosity.

"Oure." Calypso pointed at her son. "And Zoe–named after my sister."

"Err–not that I don't want you here but–why are you here?" Percy asked, awkward. He was too blunt. And from how his mother wince, she thought so too. Must be why he and Annabeth broke up. Just a few minutes ago.

"The gods decided that we–me and my children–must live here." They were getting closer to the point and by now, she was fidgeting nervously.

"Umm ... why?" Percy looked dumbfounded–obviously since he still didn't know the whole situation.

Calypso took a deep breath. "Because Oure and Zoe is your children"–She swallowed–"and I'm their mother."


	2. Day

**.2.**

Percy sat shock still. The twins looked at him expectantly–waiting for some reaction. But Calypso knew better. She stood up and walked towards him; she sat beside him and pat his back.

"Breathe, Percy. Breathe." Percy started doing so–it was as if he needed extreme concentration to do something second-nature.

Behind them, Percy's mother was as frozen as her son. But unlike him, she was breathing deeply, her husband pulled her out and into the living room–most likely to get a good look at the rest of them.

"Y-you can't mean-" Percy stuttered, "The Incident? I-we-there's no way-"

Calypso continued patting his back. "I was pardoned just a week ago–if you're wondering why I came so late," She shrugged. "Hermes forgot his part of deal and came late."

Percy looked ready to faint and slowly leaned himself on to the soft comfort of the sofa. "A-are you sure? I mean-well, of course you're sure, they're already here and **they** _look_ like _me _but how-I mean, well, of course I know HOW technically, but don't you have-er-do, or…well-By all that's holy, _what are we going to_ _do_?!"

"Raise them...?" Calypso giggled at how Percy acted. Zoe and Oure laughed at him.

"Daddy?" Zoe asked uncertainly.

"How did they know?" Percy asked numbly–it was still too much for him to take. He hesitantly reached forward to hold Zoe. She climbed eagerly onto his lap. Oure climbed up with her help.

"They undoubtedly inherited their mother's brain, dear." Percy's mother finally said something after quite a while of staring. Percy regained his senses long enough to make an indignant sound.

"We've never met before–I've never heard of you from my son either." The woman flashed a small smile at Calypso. "I'm Sally Jackson. This here is my husband, Paul Blofis."

"So–Percy, is it because of ..." Paul looked uncertainly at Calypso.

"I'm Calypso." Recognition shone in both parents' eyes.

"–Calypso that you broke up with Annabeth?" He continued. But Percy was already shaking his head. He hadn't move an inch once the twins were on his lap, afraid that he would spook them.

"No; I didn't even knew they exist until, like, a ten minutes ago?" Percy looked at his twin children uncertainly. He had never expected this to happen. Back then, they used protection, but it didn't work. Did Calypso know about this?

"Calypso, are you–umm, ah–a Titan like in the Greek mythologies?" Sally asked, slightly wary.

Said woman nodded. "Yes, yes I am." Percy interrupted them.

"But mom, Calypso had absolutely nothing to do with the recent Titan's war. She just gave moral support to her father in the first war–family ties and all–" He stopped abruptly when he noticed everyone looking at him oddly for his vehement outburst. "–umm, you know what I mean." He added hastily. Pink tinted his nose and across his cheeks.

"Our children will be hunted by monsters–maybe even more–because their blood are much, much more special than other half-bloods." Calypso started. "Lord Zeus isn't very happy with their existence either, if Lord Poseidon hadn't step in–with Lady Hera, Lord Hermes and Lady Aphrodite–we may very well have already been incinerated." Just as she finished, lightning flashed and thunder struck. The grey clouds outside grew more stormy.

"All right, kids, listen up. Rule number one as your father, never go outside or any high grounds where you'll be struck by lightning." Percy set the kids on the ground and moved to shut the window. Calypso blinked, she had thought that it would take much more convincing for him to accept their existence.

"Oh let me see my grandchildren." Sally all but cooed at the twins who smiled politely at their paternal grandparents.

"Percy, we have to talk about private matters and the troubles that will soon befall them," Calypso looked pleadingly at Sally, dearly hoping that she would keep the twins off their backs while they talk. Sally caught the look and understood; she nodded to show her understanding.

"Like?" Percy's voice lowered into a husky whisper. His voice sent tingles through her spine; she shuddered slightly.

"They're quarter bloods. ¼ human, ¼ godly heritage and" –she swallowed uncomfortably– "2/4 Titan blood. This is what the gods are worrying about."

Percy blinked, uncomprehendingly. "Umm–do they have Titan or Godly Form? Those that incinerates those in their presence?"

"Not yet–at least, I don't think so–not till they come of age." Calypso said.

"Oh, I see." He paused. "How can they accept me so easily?–not that I don't want them to–but even I had a hard time believing this, I mean–you know how I mean. It just so...surreal." Percy scratched the back of his head uncomfortably.

"Children are open-minded. And I also told them stories about their father; I never said who he is though." Calypso tried to keep the sadness out of her voice.

"Why not?" Percy asked curiously. The mood had some what lighten up once serious-business-talk is over.

"I never thought–planned–for them to ever meet you." Calypso said, purposely not looking him in the eye. "It just seems impossible back then."

Calypso jerked back when Percy leaned closer to her. "Calypso, you know I will never abandon you–back then, I left because–because I can't just leave everyone to die or suffer..." He looked so guilty that Calypso almost feel bad for putting him in that position in the first place. Almost.

"Sorry," He finally said after an awkward silence. "But I know it wouldn't cut. Give me a chance, I'll be a good father to them." That wasn't really a problem in Calypso's book, she was certain that Percy will make a great father. It was their relationship that was the problem but Percy didn't seem concern about that. He was just worried that Calypso wouldn't let him see his children. Something that Calypso wouldn't do, she wasn't that cruel.

She settled for nodding before darning a smile. "Its all right Percy. Its all in the past now." If only the matter about her wayward feelings were true. "We need to talk about their living arrangements though."

He chuckled nervously. "You're right. This apartment is too small."

"That wouldn't be a problem." Both jumped when Paul suddenly appeared behind them.

"You were eavesdropping." Percy accused him. Paul just shrugged him off.

"Me and Sally can move away–" Paul started.

"NO!" Percy and Calypso snapped in unison.

"I wouldn't want to trouble you two." Calypso said. Percy nodded.

"We could go to Camp Half-Blood. Or we can find a new apartment–a larger one."

"But, Percy, I don't think the both of you have enough money." Sally walked into the kitchen frowning. She then looked at Calypso. "And, Calypso dear, you aren't even working. The twins are playing puzzles outside–so no worries about them for now."

Calypso smiled gratefully. "Thank you. But back to the problem, I could sell flowers for money."

"But I'm still in college. Guess I have to find a part time job soon." Percy mumbled. "Do you have enough flowers to plant them, Calypso?"

"Yes, of course. I have a lot of seeds." Calypso blinked. "Where would we be sleeping for tonight?"

"I'll sleep on the couch. The twins and you can sleep in my room." Percy got up. "Sorry, my room's very messy right now. I'll go clean up now." He left quickly.

Sally sighed. "What a scatter-brain." She looked at the young mother seriously. "Calypso, Percy's still heartbroken and sad after breaking up with Annabeth; I hope you won't separate Percy from his children."

"I wouldn't–won't–do that; the kids need their father too." Sally smiled at her.

"Its good that you understand. Well, I guess I should help by helping you two find a suitable place to live." She stood and left. Paul had left a while ago, talking on his phone. Calypso was left sitting alone in the kitchen. She sighed heavily. What Percy said was real–its surreal. She was so tired, but for the kids, she would have to be strong.

And Percy ...

She squashed down the thought and feelings that surfaced at the thought of him with his dark hair, jade eyes and cheeky grin.

-0-

"Mama, why isn't daddy sleeping here with us?" Zoe asked, shifting to be more comfortable. Even though Calypso wanted to sleep on the floor with some blankets as a makeshift bed, her children had insisted that she sleep with them. And so she did; she couldn't deny them.

"Umm...because there isn't enough space." In truth, she felt guilty that he had to sleep on the couch. He has grown to be a tall man, it must have been uncomfortable for him. But a part of her was grateful that they weren't going to be sharing the same bed, she still didn't know how to feel around him.

She loved him still. But she wasn't sure whether the love was for a lover or one for a brother. Percy had just broken up with Annabeth, she seriously doubt that he was in the mood to find a new lover.

She sighed. She really shouldn't think depressing thoughts like that. Sleep consumed her once she closed her eyes–she had really never thought that she was _that_ tired. But the events of the day was really tiring. And so she slumber.

-0-

Calypso woke to a familiar scent and a warm body behind her. The scent was familiar because it belonged to someone dear to her–but she couldn't place it. She tried to shift but someone's arm encircling around her torso prevented her from doing so.

She was still groggy so it took a while for things to register properly in her mind; she had never sleep so peacefully before–maybe because she hadn't felt safe, it was never safe for her or her children. But now, she felt somehow safe.

The arms encircling her couldn't possibly be either of the twins–they were too small for that and they only cuddle each other. Last time she checked, they were sleeping in front of her; they never moved in their sleep ever. So who ...?

She gave a sharp cry when she found out who was holding her. The sound woke said someone.

"What the...?" Percy blinked the sleep out of his eyes. He looked down to see where the source of his warmth came from. He looked into sky blue eyes. Calypso. The name brought events from yesterday crashing into his skull.

He fell off the bed–his bed–in his haste to get off. He had disrupted the blanket placed upon them by someone. Giving him a full view of Calypso's lithe body. She was wearing a nightgown made of thin material and it hugged her body, showing off her curves in the right places. He blushed beet red when he realized that he was straing too hard and intensely at her.

"H-how did you get here?" Calypso pulled the blanket to cover herself and rearranged it so that it could provide warmth to her children who remained blissfully unaware of the events happening outside of their dreamworld.

"Last night, I remember waking up. I felt thirsty so I went to get something to drink. Sorry, I'm too groggy to register what I was doing yesterday. I must have unconsciously come in here since its my room. Yeah, that's it. I meant no harm." He raised both hands up to show complete surrender.

"Oh, Its okay then." Calypso herself couldn't keep the blush of embarrassment of her face despite herself.

"Err, I'll leave now. There's a bathroom here. I'll just wash myself up outside." Percy walked to his wardrobe, grabbed a simple shirt and a jeans then he _ran_ out of the room–he was thoughtful enough to not slam the door seeing as the twins were still sleeping.

He, Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus was running from a woman and two sleeping kids? Even Calypso couldn't help but giggle.

-0-

"Grandma–why do we have to come here?" Oure nearly whined. Zoe nodded her agreement.

"You need to learn like normal children. So you have to go to school." Sally had been surprised by how much the twins knew of the world and they have a lot of common sense. Their mother taught them well.

"Be good now, kids." The twins nodded, reluctantly watching her leave for work. They had gotten attached to her and vice-versa.

-0-

Zoe pouted as she trailed behind her older twin brother to their 'classroom'. She was certain that they were smart enough and need no teaching from someone else when their mother was perfectly capable in teaching them.

She sat beside a girl named Lizzy in the classroom full of kids their age. She was surprised that there were a lot of kids their age–she had never seen other kids before so this was a new experience.

Lizzy grinned at her. She was friendly, Zoe concluded. Maybe she could be a potential friend that mother said to make. She wondered how Oure's doing. She peered to the front of the class. Oure was sitting beside a boy who was physically the biggest among them. He gave off an odd aura too. She wasn't sure she was going to like him.

At recess time where kids were allowed to eat and play and relax, Zoe introduced Lizzy to Oure and the three of them ate their lunch quietly. Oure because he was naturally a quiet boy, Lizzy because she was shy, Zoe because she didn't know what to say.

"Hello." The three kids turned to see a boy and a girl standing in front of them. Zoe remembered them, they were the ones who had sat in front of her and Lizzy.

"Hello." Oure and Zoe returned. "Hi." Lizzy inserted shyly.

"I'm Luke Castellan." The blonde haired boy grinned at them. He has mischievous eyes and a small scar on his left cheek. He has a weird aura as well, but not as malicious as the big boy sitting beside Oure in class. His was cheeky and solemn.

"I'm Bianca di Angelo." The girl has dark hair and eyes of the starry night sky and olive skin. Her eyes were intense and was scary in Zoe's opinion. She too has a weird aura, but it was gentle and soothing. Just like their mother's accept Calypso's aura was much more benevolent and more powerful.

"I'm Lizzy Luria. She's Zoe and he's her twin, Oure Jackson." Something flickered into Luke's eyes but it was gone in a heartbeat.

"Oh–" Luke didn't get a chance to say anything else as he was shoved to a side. "Hey!"

Bianca frowned. "What are you doing here, _Billy?_" The big boy's name was said with dripping venom.

Billy sneered at the smaller kids. "I just want to pay extra attention to the new kids." Zoe screamed when she saw fangs instead of teeth. Lizzy looked at her oddly and opened her mouth to say something but she slumped over when Bianca snapped her fingers in front of her face.

"Mortals shouldn't get invovled." Luke said. "I should've known that he's different than the rest of us."

"You're half-bloods too?" Oure asked, showing a sudden interest at the two.

"No, I'm a quarter blood like you two; seeing as I am only ¼ human." Bianca gestured at Luke. "While he on the other hand, is a half-blood."

"The monsters are dangerous right?" Zoe looked at Billy who turned out to be a monster.

"What should we do?" Oure asked.

"The smartest course of action would be running." Luke supplied as the monster Billy advanced on them. He was a minotaur. The four kids watched with disgust as the monster rid itself of the human skin and emerged in his true form.

"Let's move Lizzy." Bianca carried said child with Zoe's help to aside so as she wouldn't get hurt.

"Can any of you fight?" Luke demanded as he dodged the monster's swing. He was agile despite he looking to not have been trained before.

"Our parents did give us weapons." Zoe pulled out a slingshot and a few bullets made of celestial bronze. Oure brandished his dagger made of the same material uncertainly–unlike Zoe who knows how to use her weapon, he had no experience whatsoever in wielding a dagger.

"Hand me the dagger, Oure." Oure did as he was told, he threw the dagger kept in its sheath to Luke who expertly caught it.

Bianca pulled Oure to a side. "Zoe, can you shoot?"

"I can provide some support." The Minotaur charged them; Bianca and Oure ran off somewhere; Zoe took aim; Luke was thinking on his feet on how to deal with the Minotaur.

"Zoe, shoot his eyes!" She did as she was told, but the Minotaur charged into another direction–she missed completely.

"Keep trying! Slow him down if you can–shoot his legs to do that!" Zoe equipped another bullet and aim. The rock smacked the monster's hooves. It turned it's attention on Zoe who was now trembling. That was all Luke needed to jumped up–she didn't know how he did that–and stab the monster in its face. Instinctively, Zoe once again took aim and shot at its head–she vaguely remembered that her mother said that the head is a vital point, if a hit fatal enough to reach one's head, it could cause death.

The monster dispersed into golden dusts. Zoe slumped onto the ground, relief flooded her body. Luke was slightly shaky but otherwise looked fine; its as if he had done this before. As if reading her mind, Luke said:

"I've fought monsters before. Countless." She didn't knew when or why he had fought countless monsters but she didn't question him; she was too tired for that.

"Come on, let's go." Luke ended up carrying her in a piggyback ride back to the kindergarten.

The teacher came running towards them, claiming that the school will up the security system. Apparently, Bianca and Oure had created a story to explain their mud caked appearance–a kidnapper tried to kidnap them.

It wasn't hard to keep up a traumatized state–the adrenaline rush had just worn off and trembling was one of the side effects. She and Oure would just tell the true story to their parents when they went back home. The Mist would cover any mistakes they make anyway.

-0-

Call it motherly instincts or whatever but Calypso just knew that something bad was happening to her children. She practically ran to the kindergarten to pick her children up. Her worries were rest assured when she that the twins were perfectly fine–except that they were dirty. A teacher was with the two and two other kids. She, a blonde haired woman and a dark haired man headed towards the teacher. Said teacher looked nervous under the intense stare of the man.

He wasn't glaring but he might as well be. "Bianca." His voice was soft but it was stern. "What happened?"

"Were you four involved in a fight?" The blond woman whom was looking over her son like a mother hen inquired but her voice didn't indicate that she was accusing anyone of anything.

The teacher was the one that explained everything. But from the looks in the children's eyes. It wasn't true. The teacher left after reassuring that security will be up.

"It wasn't true, mama." Was the first thing out of Oure's mouth when they were left alone.

"I knew it." The man rubbed his face, scowling. "Half-Blood perhaps?"

Only the blonde woman nodded. She was peering curiously at both Calypso and the man.

"No, quarter blood." Calypso said, she saw now harm in telling the truth. After all, quarter blood and half blood were nearly the same, it was just the difference in strength.

"Just like me, dad." Bianca, the girl, piped up. The man nodded and looked at the two woman in the eye.

"I'm Nico di Angelo. Pleased to be of acquaintance."

"May Castellan. Likewise." The blonde woman smiled. The two looked at Calypso expectantly.

"I'm Calypso." She smiled at them. May didn't seem alarm but Nico was on guard immediately.

"A Titan." He murmured. His unnerving gaze landed on the twins who flinched. "Who's the father?"

"Percy Jackson." Nico's eyes widened.

"What? I thought he was going to marry Annabeth." He stopped. "How long has this been going on?"

"He just found out yesterday."

"And I expect the idiot to accept quickly didn't he?" Calypso nodded.

May frowned. "I have heard of this Percy." She looked at her son. "from Luke."

"Who are you exactly, Luke?" Calypso had heard of the deeds that Luke had done. Maybe he had been reborn.

"Reborn." Luke muttered.

"He helped me take down the Minotaur, mama!" Zoe declared happily.

"Did you know the dangers of doing that?" May demanded. A chorus of 'no's answered her.

"Nico, you said quarter blood, who's the mother then?" Calypso asked, curious. Another quarter blood? This was a intriguing case.

"Nyx, the goddess of Night." Nico looked at Luke.

"A child of Hermes again?" He sounded exasperated. Luke nodded.

"Well, isn't this an interesting day?"

_You would never have thought so, May._Calypso smiled slightly.

-0-

"So...how was school today?" Percy asked. Awkwardness was still tangible in his voice but he tried to surpress it.

"We ran into a monster." Oure said calmly–not knowing the extent of the danger of what he was saying. Percy spat the coffee he was drinking out.

"Say what?" He looked at them, worried. "what happened?" So Oure started a bastardized version of what happened in school to Percy.

"This really isn't my day." Percy groaned.

_It isn't really my day either._Calypso thought emphatically.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I just want you readers to know that I will update this frequently. Especially on Saturday and Sunday or on the same day. So you might miss some chapters further down the plot.**

**Keep reviewing! (^^)**


	3. Annabeth

**.3.**

Calypso had not wanted this to happened so soon—the time where they came to discuss about Annabeth. It all started one normal Saturday morning—the kids were still asleep—when Calypso walked out of the room and saw Percy looking at a picture in his hands.

It was a picture of him and Annabeth, smiling happily at the camera. Somehow, it brought a bitter taste to her mouth—even when she hadn't even taken a sip of the coffee in her hands—when she saw it.

"Good morning, Percy." She greeted, smiling.

Percy looked up and smiled halfheartedly. "Yeah, good morning."

Not able to hold back her curiosity anymore, she asked, "What happened between you and Annabeth?"

Percy sighed loudly, which made Calypso flinched—she feared that she had threaded on something she shouldn't have. "We broke up."

"I know that, I was there when she ran off, screaming it." Calypso grimaced. "I'm sorry, if we hadn't been there, you could have gone after her." She had given thought about that and had came to that conclusion, now she was feeling very guilty.

"No, no, it isn't your fault." He sighed, again. "I don't really want to talk about it."

Calypso nodded. Hesitatingly, she placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it, "If you want to talk, you know you can tell me." She smiled at him.

Percy hesitated, "She wanted us to get married." He finally said. Calypso looked at him, patiently waiting for him to continue. "And—well, I just sort of yelled no. I just wasn't ready."

"Why aren't you ready?" She asked gently, opting to sit on the armrest, knowing that it will be quite a long conversation. "You love her don't you?" It killed her a little when she said the last part, but she ignored the feeling.

"Yes, I do love her..." He mumbled the very last part so Calypso hadn't heard it. "I hesitated because of what Aphrodite said."

Calypso raised an eyebrow, "What does the goddess of love has to do with this?"

"She said to wait." If possible, Calypso's eyebrow went even higher.

"And you listen to her instead of doing your heart's desire?" She questioned.

"Er, partly, yeah," Percy rubbed the back of his head. "I guess what she said fueled that nagging thing in my heart—I don't know how to say it, its just, its like my heart's telling me what my brain couldn't tell—to not propose to Annabeth yet. Like I'm still waiting for something to happen."

Calypso didn't know what to say, _Why would Lady Aphrodite do that? Unless_—Calypso cut the thought off ruthlessly. She wouldn't hope—she couldn't. Not if she didn't want to be hurt again.

"Are you planning on making things right with her again?" She asked.

"Umm, I don't think I could—with you and the kids, she wouldn't believe me at all." Calypso winced. "But—its not like I'm asking you three to leave!" Percy's voice was alarmed, afraid that he had offended Calypso.

Said woman laughed lightly, "I don't mind really, you're free to decide what to do with us." She didn't see the blush on Percy's face.

"Even if I can't have Annabeth as a girlfriend again, I would like to be her friend again. So—Calypso, can you help me?" She couldn't help but smile and nod.

-0-

"W-we're lost." Zoe nearly wailed. Oure was as calm as ever but even he was pale from fright.

"What do we do now?" Oure was gripping Zoe's hand in a death grip and so was she. Getting lost as a kid in a supermarket was an extremely stupid thing to do. But it wasn't as if it was intentionally—they just wanted to get a better look at the puppy; so they had followed it. Bad idea, they had lost track of their father and vice versa. Their mother was going to scold them later—other children their age may be quick to hate that but they knew better, it was for their own good.

"Hello, are you two lost by chance?" A woman's voice said from behind them, making both of them jump. Zoe's mind was already leaping to the possibility of this woman being a kidnapper. She has an odd aura.

"Y-yeah." Oure answered for the both of them. The lady has blonde hair and grey eyes. Her piercing intense eyes narrowed when she studied their features. And as quick as it was there, it was gone—it reminded the twins of what Luke Castellan, their new best friend, did.

"Where are your parents?" She asked gently.

"Our parents told us not to talk to strangers." Oure said, looking at her suspiciously. Zoe did the same, her eyes narrowed into slits.

"I'm Annabeth—now, what's your name and where are you parents?" Annabeth, regained her composure quickly after being asked such a question by the children.

"I'm Oure and this is my younger twin, Zoe." Surprise flickered through Annabeth's face but then it was replaced by a friendly smile.

"What's with that look at Zoe?" Oure demanded, protective of his sister.

Annabeth laughed at the boy's antic—he actually reminded her of _him_. "No, its nothing. I was just surprised that's all. My friend, who's dead, has the same name."

"Oh—" The twins made understanding noises.

"You two still haven't tell me who your parents are—I can take you to them once I know who they are, you know?" Somehow, Annabeth had the feeling that the twins knew exactly what she meant. If it weren't for their looks, she'll tag them as children of Athena.

"Not telling—you're still like a stranger to us." Zoe said stubbornly and Oure nodded.

Annabeth sighed, children were odd at times, she decided. "Fine then, come one, we'll get one of the workers to announce your names" She paused before adding in a mumble so soft that the twins wouldn't hear her, "and I'll chew their parents out for leaving their children unattended."

-0-

When Percy had noticed that the twins were gone from his side, he had panicked full blown. He walked around, asking everyone he had seen whether they had seen them or not. Apparently not. Calypso was going to kill him for this. And maybe—judging by how Gaea, his old enemy had been so protective of her children—Calypso will make it as painful and slow as possible.

Five minutes later, the announcer came on, announcing that two children—a pair of twins—had lost their parents. Percy had ran full speed towards where they were—hopefully its them.

He was so relieved that he could have passed out when he saw the twins, hand in hand, talking to a woman.

"Oure! Zoe!" Percy called. The twins brightened up when they saw him.

"Daddy!"

Not the woman who had helped them though. It was a familiar face, one with blonde hair and grey eyes.

"... Annabeth?" He murmured, disbelievingly.

"Percy...?" She looked at the twins and then at him. Finally noticing their resemblance, she could only gaped in shock. How could she have been so blind? The twins had looked like him—and she even had thought that Oure looked like Percy—with those dark hair and jade eyes.

She lowered her head. The twins looked between the two adults—though they know not of what had happened between the two, they have enough sense to know the severity of the situation—all the while keeping their silence.

"I know, I should've known." Annabeth glared at Percy, tears shining in her eyes. "So they were the reason why we didn't work out—why?" She asked, voice cracking. "Why didn't you tell me?" Tears were flowing freely now. And Percy felt guiltier than ever.

"I-I'm so sorry Annabeth—but, er, I'll just explain later." He didn't want to make a scene here. Quite a few people were already looking oddly in their direction. He grabbed each of the twins hand and hurriedly walk off. It broke his heart when he saw Annabeth cried like that—but the question that nagged him was: Why hadn't he been more sad than he currently is?

He wasn't sure whether it was a good sign or a bad one. He hoped that Athena wouldn't try to blast him for breaking the heart of her favorite daughter.

-0-

When Caypso reached home, Percy was apologizing to her even before he explained why he was doing so.

"Scatter-brain." She eased lightly, smiling fondly at the man.

Percy had smiled at her, a full beam smile that made her breath catch and her heart to constrict. She averted her gaze quickly before he realized that something was wrong.

The twins later told her, at night when they went to bed, what had transpired in the supermarket. She had been mad at first that the twins had been so irresponsible and disobedient but had grown to worry when they talked about Annabeth.

Percy had lost his chance at apologizing to Annabeth in favor of bringing the twins home in time for lunch—he was worried that they were hungry. And now, the misunderstanding was even worse.

She'll have to talk about this with Percy tomorrow morning and get him to sort things out with Annabeth.

If it continues, none of them would be happy. She'll be forever stuck feeling guilty; Percy will be depressed; Annabeth will feel betrayed; the twins will be confused for life.

But if Percy wasn't willing to talk to Annabeth—maybe, she'll see her at Camp Half-Blood. And talk to Annabeth herself. The thought of them together made her heart clench, again, painfully so.

-0-

"Percy." Calypso called. He looked over at her, from where he was trying to teach the twins how to draw—he wasn't very good at it either but at least he was better than Calypsoa and the twins combined; he had said that he would introduce the twins to a mortal friend of his that was an artist.

"Yes, Calypso?" He asked, taking his eyes off the twins' drawing for a while to look at her.

"Its going to be summer soon." She paused. "Are we going to Camp Half-Blood?"

"Camp Half-Blood?" Obviously, he has no guts to go confront Annabeth—if she would even go there.

"Can Luke and Bianca go too?" Zoe asked. Oure nodded.

"Isn't Bianca's dad a half-blood too, they can go right?" Percy patted their heads absently.

"Maybe."

"We aren't going?" Calypso asked, worried that her plan might not work.

"Do you guys really want to go?" Percy asked, looking at them all in the eye. Calypso nodded once while the twins nodded vigorously—excited to meet those of the same kind as them. Nearly the same kind since they're quarter blood. But campers of that camp _are_ still their _family_. As abnormal as it seems.

"Umm ... I don't think so ..." The look he got from his instant family immediately made him change his mind. Even Calypso was giving him the same look!

-0-

"Well—off to Camp Half-Blood we go," Percy said in his most unenthusiastic voice—one full of dread actually.

Calypso chuckled at his face and patted his shoulder, smiling reassuringly at him. "Thing won't be so bad."

Percy couldn't help but smile, her smile was pretty and contagious. And it cheered him up.


	4. Camp Half-Blood

**.4.**

If you ask him why, Percy wouldn't be able to answer why he was so full of dread. He loved camp—he couldn't wait to get there actually. So why did he feel so much dread? Oh, right. The fight with Annabeth—and her misunderstanding.

"I told you we should just shadow travel there," Nico—his long time friend and also one of the child of the Big Three—muttered darkly. He had suggested to shadow-travel there when Percy invited him and his daughter to go. Luke was coming as well—his mother can't come for obvious reasons. But Percy had rejected the idea, the kids didn't want that as well since they wanted to enjoy the scenery—In Luke's case, he was dreading to go as well.

"Nah," Percy wave off his comment. Calypso was sitting behind with Oure, Zoe, Bianca and Luke. But Percy's car wasn't exactly big so it was quite cramp. Zoe and Oure ended up sitting on their mother's lap. Zoe was asleep but the other three kids were complaining about something and was bickering. Needless to say, they made a lot of noises in the car—and it was what drove Nico nuts.

"Tone down, why don't you?" Nico turned his head to look behind, only to have a ball hit him in his face.

"Hey!" Bianca snapped. "You hit my dad!"

"Its just an accident," Luke didn't see why they would want to raise any commotions.

"It slipped, Luke pushed me!" Oure argued.

"How can you blame me?!" Luke cried—despite being mentally older, he was also quite childish.

Nico's face grew dark; Percy and Calypso tried to stifle their laughter, not wanting him to be anymore angrier.

"Why don't you drive any faster?" Nico suggested, bouncing the ball back at both Luke's and Oure's head. It disturbed Zoe—who was grumpy when people interrupted her sleep—and she woke up. She glared at her brother and friends.

"Shut it. . ." She mumbled, before yawning. She buried her face in her brother's neck.

"Aren't you tired after making so much ruckus?" Nico demanded.

"Yes," Zoe and Oure replied.

"Not really," Luke said.

"Maybe," Bianca said. If anything, those answers seemed to infuriate Nico more.

"So cranky," Percy sniggered but shut up when Nico turned his glower on him. seriously, the younger can be so scary at times.

"How much longer?" Calypso asked.

"In half an hour," Nico replied softly. Percy didn't like that at all.

"Go faster," Nico commanded.

"Its not safe, with the kids—" Percy started but then realized—by judging Nico's face—that it was futile to argue with Nico. There wasn't any cars in their way anyway. Speeding up wouldn't harm anyone.

"Drive carefully, Percy," Calypso frowned.

"I am driving carefully—and in case you haven't notice, there aren't any cars so its safe," Percy replied through gritted teeth. Nico urged him to drive faster; Calypso urged him to do the contrary; He wasn't sure who's advise he should be following.

-0-

"Finally—" Nico breathed a sigh of relief. Percy wasn't going to blame him, once Zoe and Oure was awake again, they were even louder when they're playing with Bianca and Luke. What games made them scream like banshees anyway?

"Dad," Bianca latched onto Nico's free hand, his other hand was occupied by bags. Percy was tasked with the job of carrying the load of their family.

He gritted his teeth, "Its heavy." What did his mother and Calypso pack in it anyway, rocks?

"You're a man, bear with it." Calypso giggled.

"Can I climb on to it?" Oure asked.

"NO." Percy's voice was firm, making his decision final. Which resulted in his son pouting and distancing himself from him. Ouch, kids.

Luke tried to suppress his envy at seeing his friends spent time with their family. His mother was a mortal and his father couldn't possibly show anything towards him. despite his best efforts, Calypso saw his expression of wistfulness. She understood instantly what he wanted.

"Perce—" She whispered. Percy looked at her questioningly. She ushered Zoe towards him who latched onto his leg immediately, nearly causing him to loose balance. Calypso gently grasped Luke's hand in her own, smiling.

He looked up at her, confused, "Why?" He asked.

"You seem lonely," Oure said. He grasped Luke's other hand, "This way, no one would be lonely."

Luke grinned gratefully. "Yeah."

-0-

"I wish we can somehow sneak in," Percy muttered as they neared Camp.

"Being a hero's hard," Nico murmured. "You could never go on unnoticed." Percy nodded gloomily. Especially when said hero had kids that they had never known—kids that said hero never mentioned.

Percy nearly groaned when all eyes turned on him—or specifically, him and his family. No one said anything—most likely its because they still couldn't comprehend who the kids and woman that were beside him were.

"Dad, why are they looking at us?" Zoe asked, both her and Oure were shifting uncomfortably. Calypso didn't look any better.

"Nah—it's nothing," Percy quickly shove all of them into Cabin Three, all the while ignoring the dropped jaws and wide eyes.

"I don't know I am going to explain this," He moaned regretfully. The campers still thought that he and Annabeth were still an item. But in reality, they're no longer together. He wanted to apologize, really, he did. But every time he looked at Calypso—or thinking about how her eyes would shine with hurt, like the last time where he left her—he would hesitate. Seeing her again after so long awakened old—best forgotten—feelings. Worst of all, he didn't know how to sort them or express them.

What he didn't know was that Calypso was also experiencing the same thing. She wasn't about to tell him anything though and so was he. They were—at times—similar like this.

Zoe and Oure were jumping up and down on the bed, like a pair of monkeys. Calypso frowned.

"Kids, don't do that," She reprimanded. Percy looked up and saw what they were doing.

He smiled softly, "No one else sleeps there anyway, feel free to do whatever you want."

"Its almost lunch," Percy murmured softly.

"Wait—where's Luke?" Zoe asked, suddenly noting her friends absence. Oure's eyes widened.

"Oops, we totally forgot about him."

"He must have slid his hand out of my grasp then," Calypso sighed. "Maybe I should go find him—to make sure he's all right."

"No, no, you can all rest. I can go find him," Percy smiled reassuringly at her before leaving.

Oure blinked and looked at his mother, "So, mom, why does everyone looked at us just now when we came to Camp?"

-0-

Percy ignored the stares thrown his way as he made his way to the Hermes Cabin. Just in time to see Luke stumbled out of the door. He rushed forward, seeing a group of older demi-gods he didn't recognize in the doorway.

"What's wrong?" He demanded, helping Luke up. He noted that the reincarnated boy was trembling—whether from anger or from the effort of fighting of tears, he didn't know.

"He doesn't deserve to be here after what he has done," One of the braver—or the more stupid one—one of the group said.

"Whatever he's done is in the past now—no matter what, he is still a Son of Hermes, your half-brother," Percy said, standing and towering over the younger male. a few of the group were retreating now.

"Percy, its enough," Luke tugged on his jeans. "I-I'll just leave."

Percy sighed, "Fine, you can stay with me in our cabin." _Childish._

-0-

Annabeth, who has just returned to Camp a little later than Percy did not see what had transpire earlier on. She walked to Athena's Cabin, to where she and her siblings live.

When she entered, she had expected warm welcomes. Not pitying looks and half-hearted welcomes.

She frowned, "What's wrong?"

Malcolm was the first to speak, "Well, you see. . ." He hesitated, why was he tasked with the job of spilling it to Annabeth. He might even have to suffer her wrath!

"Spit it, brother," Annabeth said sternly. She hated it when people were withholding information from her—she loathed not knowing.

"Percy brought his kids and wife—I think—to camp just a while ago." Malcolm suck in a deep breath when he finished. His half-sister was scary—as in very scary. He hoped she wouldn't act on hysteria—maybe she wouldn't, since she might have known earlier.

Annabeth was speechless.


	5. Confrontation

**.5.**

Annabeth was speechless. She felt numb. She didn't know how she should be feeling, how she should've reacted. It was rare, really, for the best child of Athena to be stumped. To not know what to do. Her face must've contorted into something scary or horrible then, since Malcolm took a few steps back and the younger children of Athena cowered away—unwilling to meet her gaze.

She took a deep breath and counted silently—in her head—to ten. She had remembered reading this on the ineternet. A way to calm oneself so that they wouldn't go into hysterics.

"C-Can you repeat that?" She requested, her voice thick. Malcolm winced. He hoped she wouldn't start bawling out on him—he really did not know how to comfort others, much less a _girl_.

"Percy. Wife. Kids?" Malcolm asked.

"The quality of mercy is not strained," Annabeth quoted. "It drops as the gentle rain from heaven, upon the place beneath. It is twice blessed; it blesses he that gives and he that takes…"

Malcolm and the rest of the Athena cabin looked at her oddly. "What did you just say?" Malcolm finally got the courage to ask.

She sighed and shook her head, "It's nothing."

"Are you really sure?" He really shouldn't be doing this if he treasured his life but she still was his sister.

"Yes, I'm fine, Malcolm." She nearly snapped. But managed to control her tone of voice because she knew that he was only worried and meant good—he didn't deserve to be at the end of her wrath; but a certain son of Poseidon did. She'll find him later and maybe, just maybe, forgive him for his mistakes and cowardice.

-0-

Calypso tried not to squirm when the gazes of the other campers landed on her. Zoe and Oure certainly seemed fine under all that attention. Luke inched his way towards the Hermes Table—he did not want to break camp rules and get punished just because some of his half-siblings hated him, or maybe all of his half siblings. Nico and Bianca sat silently, eating at Hades' table. Percy looked utterly uncomfortable—he was sitting beside Calypso, as if trying to protect her from the stares of the other campers—but he tried not to show it. Annabeth was studying the woman sitting beside Percy intently—she didn't know her because no one else knew her name; Nico and Bianca weren't going to spill anything—but tried to not be so obvious.

In the end, Luke ended up sitting at the Hades' table—all the children who had heard of his evil deeds from his past life, shied away from him' ran from the table; glared at him or other horrible notions. Calypso and Percy finished their lunch quickly, and just sat there watching the twins eat their food. Neither of them pestered them to finish eating quickly even though they wanted to get out the dinner pavilion as quick as lightning.

From her peripheral view, Calypso caught sight of Annabeth standing up, having finished before her siblings, and leaving the place. _This was her chance!_

She got up as well, "Percy, I'll be back later okay?" It was more of a statement than a question for a permission.

Percy nodded, "Umm, why do you want to. . ." He trailed off when he noticed that Calypso had left in a hurry, she was practically running.

Instantly, chatters erupted. Campers crowded around the Poseidon's table and started asking him questions. Percy sighed, so Calypso was warding them off with her presence. And now that she was gone, the campers pounced on him and his kids. They asked a lot of questions, especially the Aphrodite and Hermes cabin.

_Calypso_—_come back quick!_ He thought desperately, wishing very much at the moment to crawl into a hole and hide for the time being—together with his kids perhaps.

-0-

Calypso looked around her, head turning frantically to search for Annabeth. She concluded that the other woman must have returned to her own cabin. She made her way to the Athena's cabin and knocked. She took a deep, quivering breath first before she did that though.

"Annabeth? May I speak to you?" She asked, politely as she knocked on the door. The door creaked open and Calypso wearily took a step back, just in case Annabeth would run her through with her dagger—she wouldn't die of course, but it would hurt and raised unnecessary questions.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked, irritated. Her mood wasn't exactly sour, it's just—seeing the woman that took _her_ Percy away was slightly depressing and she wasn't pleased at all to see her.

Calypso swallowed, "About Percy. . ."

"What about him?" Annabet demanded, her voice as sharp as a knife.

"We aren't actually involved in anything. He _is_ the father of the kids' though." Calypso explained awkwardly.

"The point is . . . ?" Annabeth asked, disbelief and impatience laced in her voice.

"You and Percy can get back together if you want to, this happened five years ago." Calypso kept her face carefully blank, so as to not display her emotions on her face. "Any feelings we have for each other is long gone now, so—you know. . ." She finished lamely.

Annabeth stared in shock at the younger-looking woman before her, she didn't know what to do —again. She really wasn't expecting this; what she had expected was for Percy's 'wife' to warn her to stay away from her 'husband'.

"He cares about you, Annabeth," Calypso continued. "You should give him another chance."

"Why—why are you saying this to me?" Annabeth finally managed to choke out.

"Because the both of you deserved happiness," Calypso answered simply, and earnestly. She truly meant that, Annabeth realized. The daughter of Athena could not detect a smidgen of lie in her words. She was telling the truth. Somehow, it made Annabeth feel guiltier—no matter how good she was at hiding it, the mother of two kids could not hide how much it was killing her to say it, she loved Percy as well. And Annabeth knew that.

She sighed, "Do you love Percy or not?" She demanded, voice harsh and serious.

". . ." Calypso had not expected that question, but then again, peoples were unpredictable creatures. One cannot determine one's actions. She didn't know how to reply that. _But you know your own answer, you're you after all_—a part of her mind whisper and her heart agreed.  
"I do . . ." She finally replied.

"Humph, I knew it all along," Annabeth declared, a smirk danced at her lips. "You can't hide it very well."

Calypso spluttered and blushed, "Well . . . you noticed but Percy certainly didn't."

"He's not a Seaweed Brain for nothing," Annabeth remarked. The two girls looked at each other before both burst out laughing.

Annabeth wiped a tear from her eye, "We stared on the wrong foot back then, now" —she extended her hand, smiling earnestly—"let's start all over again!" Her smile made her look prettier. "I'm Annabeth Chase, nice to meet you, what about you?"

"I'm Calypso—and before you ask, yes, I am a Titan. Likewise." Calypso returned the girl's smile.

"We should go find Seaweed Brain before he fainted out of exhaustion," Annabeth started dragging Calypso over to the dinner pavilion.

"Why?" Calypso furrowed her eyebrows, confused.

"The Hermes and Aphrodite cabin are going to drive him nuts by asking all sorts of questions," Annabeth replied. She paused. "Calypso, about our feelings about Percy . . ." She faltered. Calypso squeezed her hand, encouraging her to speak.

". . .I don't think any of us can do anything about it, the decision is up to Percy, in the end."

Calypso smiled, "Yeah."

-0-

Back at the dinner pavilion. . .

Percy sneezed. He wiped his nose, mumbling, "Someone must be talking bad about me again."

"My friends. . ." Oure started quietly.

". . .the fates are cruel . . ." Zoe finished.

* * *

_**Author's note: I've posted two new stories. . Feel free to read it.  
**_


	6. I Love You

**.6.**

* * *

Calypso shifted around in her bunk bed. It was midnight and she still couldn't fall asleep. Adjusting to her new surroundings proved to be hard. She had just gotten use to Percy's apartment, and now, they were forced to move again. She sighed. She was tired, really. But she just couldn't sleep.

She turned to her right. Percy was asleep, drooling slightly. She giggled at how childish and . . . cute he looked. There—she thought it. Even after she admitted to Annabeth earlier, she still found it hard to cope with what she felt. And what about Percy? How did _he_ feel? Back then, five years ago, she knew he loved her. But he had left her to save the world. She could understand that; she wouldn't be mad at him for that. The world was, undoubtedly, more important than her; and the outside world was full of possibilities—he has no need to stay at her island that will remain unchanging forever.

She didn't know since when sea-green eyes had been gazing at her. She reared back in shock. She swallowed nervously. "Percy . . .?"

The man blinked, as if he had just noticed her staring at him. She really wasn't sure who had started looking at the first. A blush crept to his face.

"Err . . . sorry?" He said uncertainly, apologizing for something harmless. Though, it was quite rude; but Calypso wasn't one to say seeing as she was looking at him intently as well. Percy opened his mouth to speak, but Calypso beat him to it.

The words slipped out of her mouth before she could control them:

"I love you."

Percy blinked. The words had not come from him, but rather, it was Calypso who had spoken. She said the words he had wanted to tell her. For so long now—five years to be exact and a few months to be exact—he had regretted not telling her that. He thought he would never get the chance again. He had asked for her to be freed so that she could enjoy life outside of her island, true; but he had wanted a second chance with her. But back then, there's Annabeth so his feelings were suppressed—albeit slightly.

"Calypso . . . " Percy began. He was thrown off by Calypso's words; this was not what he'd been expecting at all when he'd seen her looking at him, as if wanting to speak to him. He wasn't even sure what he _had_ been expecting, come to think of it.

Calypso smiled, "I've been waiting for quite a while to say that you know." Percy can only continue to stare at her blankly, bewildered. "My feelings for you . . . never really were gone."

"I . . . I . . . don't get it," Percy started slowly. "Why would someone like _you_, love _me_?" He swallowed. "After all, I am just me."

Calypso chuckled. "You said it yourself—you're you."

Percy's face was beet red now. He buried his face into his pillow, though one could easily see the tip of red at his ears, mumbling. Being a Titan enhanced her senses, her hearing were better than the half-bloods. So she easily caught what he had said.

"I love you too." Calypso laughed, overjoyed. Before she could say anything, however, two identical squeals interrupted her. she and Percy looked down, below them were Zoe and Oure and Luke who was smiling wryly. Looking far too happy and excited for their own good.

"How much did you hear?" Percy choked, his face turned even redder, if that was even possible.

"Every—thing." Luke taunted, smirking. His elfish features made him much more mischievous. If his former scar from his past life were there, he would've looked the more evil.

-0-

"Are you sure this will work?" Oure asked in a voice, barely higher than a whisper. Zoe put one finger to her lips, requesting her twin brother to keep his mouth shut; she nodded, signaling a yes.

"But's its been quite a while already," Oure nearly whined. "I'm tired." As if on cue, he yawned. Zoe glared at him.

"Shut it," She hissed quietly, silently hoping that none of their parents heard them. "Luke said it would work."

Speaking of the older boy, he was silently creeping towards them. He lowered himself into a crouch, as silent as death. He waited expectantly. When the twins continued to bicker and shift, he elbowed Oure to get him to shut up first—he was the one making most of the noises.

If Oure were allowed to turn, he would have glared at his best friend. And Luke know it—which was what made him smile.

"I love you."

Silence.

Oure and Zoe both wore identical faces of shock, but it quickly morphed into that of glee. Luke smirked; he started moving over the bunk again, to reach the other side, still hidden in the shadows. Being the son of a thief, he could move around silently easily.

Words were exchanged between the adults above them. And with every word, the twins became giddier; Luke grew impatient.

Luke couldn't catch the muffled words which were Percy's reply. But by how Oure and Zoe practically leaped up, he knew something good was happening. Or, has already happened. Luke mused as he was dragged by two squealing kids.

He was slightly impressed at how advanced the brains of Titan's spawns—the twins could realize what their parents felt for each other before the parents themselves.

When they showed themselves, Luke barely managed to contain his chuckle at the two's shocked and embarrassed faces.

He huffed. "All well, ends well." But not for him though, his half siblings hadn't forgave him yet for his betrayal. The new campers—most of them didn't experience his betrayal—so they were just uncomfortable in his presence. The younger, those around his age, got along well with him. But their relationship were tentative at best. The older, those that knew of his betrayal, hated his guts. Some just weren't comfortable around him.

He hoped that it will change soon. It was getting lonely and depressing for him.


End file.
